Let her in
by semiisbest97
Summary: Selena knows Demi but no one knows except the two and Selena knows things about Demi not even her best friends know
1. Chapter 1

This is a Semi story if you don't like it don't read it simple as that.

Selena: Hey Nick! Come here!

Nick: *Walks up to her* Hey Sel.

Selena: *Smiles* First day of 9th grade how ya feeling?

Nick: Eh. You know me with school.

Selena: True very true.

Joe: *Walks up to them* Hey Fresh meat *laughs* Just kidding I luv you guys.

Selena: Just because your a Junior doesn't mean you can boss us around Joe. *smiles*

Joe: Yup sure does.

*With Demi and her friends*

Demi: OMG High school! Are you girls as excited as I am?

Miley: No... I hate school remember?

Emily: I AM!

Debby: Totally! School schopping today after school at 2 Demz meet me at the mall don't forget.

Demi: *bites her lip* I'm sorry Debby I have plans.

Debby: Demi! For what?

Demi: To... *Thinking: I can't tell her I'm going to a Counselor she'll ask why* Well family stuff you know.

Debby: Fine... Miley you want to go?

Miley: Sure.

Emily: Can I go?

Debby: Of course.

*With Selena and her friends*

Nick: Selena we still on for the soccer game in the park?

Selena: I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Joe: Dude that sport is plain AMAZING. Nobody beats Selena at soccer though.

Nick: I know she's like mega woman.

Selena: *laughs* Thanks guys.

*At lunch*

Demi: *Walking and bumps into someone* I'm SO sorry.

?: No totally fine.. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm Joe and you are?

Demi: Demi.

Joe: Nice to meet you. I guess I should get going to my friends.

Demi: Yeah me too.

*With Joe, Selena, and Nick*

Joe: I just bumped into her. *points at Demi*

Nick: Dude she is HOT.

Selena: You guys are ridiculous. *looks at Demi* OMG she is on fire.

Joe: Okay never say that again...

Selena's p.o.v

Joe and Nick are the only one's that know I'm Bi-Sexual its our little secret I met Demi when we were in Kindergarten, but we aren't friends and never were. Nick and Joe don't know about that I mean they should because they know everything, but I don't know how to tell them about my dirty little secret. I've liked Demi since 5th grade when she sang in the talent show her voice was angelic and she looked so... Angelic I mean whats not to like about that girl? She's pretty and talented and amazing her personality is top notch. I remember Demi told me once that she is in couseling, but I don't remember why or if she still is that was back in like 3rd grade. I think it was because her parents aren't very good of parents, but not quite sure. End of p.o.v

Nick: SELENA!

Selena: Sorry! What?

Nick: The bell rang.

Selena: Right...

Nick: She's in your next class isn't she?

Selena: Yes.

Nick: Pe isn't it?

Selena: Yup.

Nick: Don't stare to long. *smiles*

Selena: *Hits his arm playfully* Your so mean *laughs*

*After school*

Demi: Bye guys. *everyone is gone but Demi and Selena*

Selena: *walks up to her* Do you remember me?

Demi: Yeah Selena right?

Selena: Yes.

Demi: Do you remember what I told you? *bites her lip*

Selena: your in couseling? Are you still?

Demi: Yeah they just won't stop.

Selena: Your parents right.

Demi: Yeah.

Selena: *hugs her* It's okay don't worry I will make them stop I don't care what it takes.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Demi: Selena?

Selena: Yes?

Demi: Why do you pretend that you don't know me?

Selena: *memories fled back* (FLASHBACK TO 5th GRADE)

Demi: Selena Marie!

Selena: What?

Demi: I hate you! I asked for you to come over last night I need you all you care about is Nick!

Selena: No I don't.

Demi: *pushes her to the ground* TELL me the truth. What were you doing?

Selena: *tears up* We were just hanging out. Demi please don't do what your parents do.

Demi: Don't bring them into this. *Pushes her back to the ground*

Selena: *Crying* I'm never talking to you again! (BACK to reality)

Demi: Selena I'm SO sorry I didn't mean to...

Selena: I know Demi I'm not mad I was just hurt that you ever did that to me it hurt.

Demi: I know I wish I could take it back, but Selena if I was your friend again I would NEVER EVER do that again swear on my life.

Selena: *bites her lip* I don't know if we can be in the same way but we can try.

Demi: *hugs her* I missed you Sel.

Selena: I missed you too Demz. *Later that night Demi is spending the night with Selena*

Demi: Hey Sel your room is not one bit different its just like we painted it that day in 3rd grade. *smiles* (FLASHBACK TO 3rd GRADE)

Selena: Demi! We should paint my room now I'm bored.

Demi: What colors?

Selena: I say green.

Demi: I say red and black.

Both: RAINBOW!

Selena: alright *Smiles*

*while painting*

Demi: *poors paint on Selena* Yeah! Now come and get me! *Runs off*

Selena: *runs after* Get back here Lovato! *laughs*

Demi: I don't think so Gomez! (BACK TO REALITY)

Selena: I loved that day and I think it looks amazing for a couple of 8 year olds.

Demi: *laughs* Yeah.

Selena: Can I ask you something?

Demi: Anything.

Selena: Do your parents still do it as bad as they used to?

Demi: Uh worse. C-Can we not talk about it please?

Selena: Demi please? I want to know. All you told me when we were 8 was that they hurt you.

Demi: Selena they hit me and kick me that's all you need to know that's all there is to know.

Selena: Why do they do it?

Demi: I don't know.

Selena: When did it start?

Demi: When I was 6 years old it started because I spilt my milk.

Selena: *grabs something out of her closet* I'll be right back.

Demi: SELENA NO! That's not gonna help with ANYTHING! Why do you have a gun in your closet anyways?

Selena: Self defense.

Demi: *takes it from her* Don't it will just make worse problems.

Selena: FINE, but if you EVER end up in the hospital I am going to beat the crap out of them.

Demi: Sel can we just do something?

Selena: Wanna go to sleep? its a school night..

Demi: Okay. *later that night*

Selena: *turns over and looks at Demi* You don't know and you never did I feel bad for not telling you but what do you tell you best friend? "I'm sorry I never told you this, but I'm a lesbian and I like you way more than I should?" I can't do it and the only one who knows is Nick. I feel like such a terrible best friend. (Next day at school)

Demi: Hey Sel wait up!

Selena: *closes her eyes and turns around* Yes?

Demi: What's wrong? You've been ignoring me all morning.

Selena: I'll tell you when were alone okay?

Demi: Okay but please stop ignoring me.

Selena: Alright.

Demi: OMG its MASON! He has the most amazing british accent ever! How do I look?

Selena: Amazing. *Starts walking off*

Demi: Sel wait! *Grabs her hand* Please tell me right now?

Selena: *sighs* I like you Demi more than I should.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
